


Does the paving matter?

by EcrireReadVer



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: A little bit of comfort, Can be read as any relationship, Character Death, F/F, Gen, Grief Study?, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I didn't know what categories put so I put all of them, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Parley, Polyamorous Pack, Post-Season/Series 02, Randall is a puppy and I killed him, Season 2 spoilers, Season 3, Speculations for season 3, The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose - Freeform, The Knights of the Blue Rose, The Sons of Prometheus, Werewolves, Yes I killed puppy, You can't come after me, implied - Freeform, is that a thing?, it's literally in the title, okay, praxis - Freeform, the knights of saint christopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcrireReadVer/pseuds/EcrireReadVer
Summary: Okay but what if Alyssa is revived or survives to season 3 and kills Randall?
Relationships: Alyssa Drake & Randall Carpio, Gabrielle Dupres & Lilith Bathory, Gabrielle Dupres & Nicole Birch, Hamish Duke & Jack Morton, Hamish Duke & Randall Carpio & Lilith Bathory & Jack Morton & Gabrielle Dupres, Hamish Duke & Randall Carpio & Lilith Bathory & Jack Morton & Gabrielle Dupres & Nicole Birch, Jack Morton & Randall Carpio, Lilith Bathory & Randall Carpio & Hamish Duke & Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Nicole Birch, Nicole Birch & Randall Carpio, Past Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio & Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio & Lilith Bathory
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Does the paving matter?

**Author's Note:**

> Stick with me here.
> 
> I saw this post about Alyssa becoming an antagonist based on the quote: the way to hell is paved with good intention.
> 
> (If someone knows who posted that tell me so I can credit where credit is due)
> 
> PS: I don't have a Beta and it is pretty late and I have been writing all day and I am learning a new language (because why not), so if there are any problems with spellings or stuff, pleeeeeeeease tell me.

So Alyssa wants to save the world, she believes in Praxis, and she needs people to get behind that. She’s not afraid to go a little too far, she thinks sometimes to do good one must make hard choices right?

At least that’s what Salvador taught her.

So maybe the Knights are working with the other organizations, maybe Randall gets taken prisoner on a raid, and maybe the knife that can wound them was in the vault and Alyssa has kept it close.

So she calls The Order and the Prometheans (because why not), she tells them, let’s parlay if you want your wolf back and maybe she texts Hamish just in case Vera swipes it under the rug.

(Vera wouldn’t do that, every single one of her disciple matter to her. They are hers. Her annoying, stupid, murderous, disobeying, insubordinate wards and if you put a hand on them hell will befall. Especially the Wolves. But Alyssa doesn’t know that Alyssa thinks Vera doesn’t care about anybody because she didn’t about her and she didn’t did she? She was lured by the Vade Maecum.)

So Parley happens and the ribbons happen and now Vera and Xavier are bonded with Alyssa and another Praxis member. Alyssa lays down the terms and tells them if they meet it they get Randall back alive. Negotiations start.

Meanwhile, the wolves are outside. They’ve been told to be on a leash and Hamish only brought Jack with him because he can’t be sure Gabrielle and Lilith will not say fuck it and just kill Alyssa and they need to know where Randall is. Hamish wants to kill Alyssa and maybe Jack will temper him even if Jack trashed his room when he found out while screaming.

Nicole is at the Den looking into location spells while the girls are trying to not kill anyone (maybe running, maybe punching something. The point is they are not at the house when it happens) Nicole is in the Reliquary and the door to the Chest Room is open because… just because. And a chest slams shut. And Nicole doesn’t scream but she runs into the room and stairs and pray, because maybe it just was the wind, maybe maybe. But when she opens it there it is. A hide. A hide.

And then she screams. And she screams and she kicks the chest and screams

“NO! NO! NO! NOT HIM! YOU FURRIE SHIT! GO BACK! GO BACK!” She screams before falling to the ground. Randall was her friend, Randall was the reason she didn’t completely fall apart when Lilith was in Hell, Randall who didn’t look at her like she had betrayed them when she told the Order they had stolen from the Order. Randall who always has a smile. Had. Randall always had a smile.

Taking out her phone Nicole texts her alpha, because maybe maybe Alyssa isn’t the only one who thinks Vera doesn’t care about her disciples.

Looking up the practitioner can see her girlfriend and Gabrielle at the door. Midnight’s champion is on her knees tears running down and Lilith has her hand on her mouth. Nicole crosses the room and has her arms around her before she knows what she’s doing. The two of them fall to their knees and cry. And suddenly there is a head leaning on their shoulders and Gabrielle’s arms are around them both. Together they cry, together they mourn.

Later Gabrielle will let Midnight out, later she will listen to her wolf, later she will howl and hunt down Praxis members beside her pack, later she will late Midnight’s pragmatism take the wheel, later she will let her wolf comfort her by promising her blood and revenge, later Gabrielle will be Gabrielle Fucking Dupres who is willing to torture and kill, later she will let her anger consume her. Later Midnight will hunt down the people who dared think they could get away with killing a member of their pack. Later Midnight will roam free.

Later Lilith will let her anger out, later Lilith will do what she does best a bash heads and rip out hearts, later Lilith will use her teeth and claws and kill, later Lilith will let her wolf out so that Timber can hunt, maybe she’ll do it alone, maybe she’ll hunt for Alyssa alone. Because she knows who is responsible for this, she knows Alyssa, knows her deep in the bone, knows exactly what she is capable of, knows what the girl she once called a sister can do to get what she wants. Later she might even let the guilt consume her because Alyssa Drake would not have made it more than a month into the Order without Lilith Bathory and isn’t that fucking ironic, because without Alyssa Drake Randall would be alive.

Hamish knows before he receives the texts. He doesn’t want to know, but he knows, deep inside, with Tundra, something deep where he knows when his packmate is hurt, he knows where they are and how they feel. He knows but he doesn’t want to believe. So he waits and he waits (and isn’t what he always does.) And then feels his phone vibrate. He doesn’t want to look. He wants to bury his head in the sand and forget. He wants to never have to lose anyone ever again, he wants to stop losing people.

But then he looks up and there is Jack. Looking at him. Looking at him questioningly, looking at him with innocence in his face, because no matter what Jack can’t believe Alyssa will hurt Randall. She might use him as a bargaining chip, but she will never seriously hurt him.

And Hamish decides he needs to stop putting his head in the sand and wish to forget so he looks.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and looks.

_Greybeard came home_

Anger and desperation are the first to come, but Hamish is Tundra, and Tundra has never been lead by his emotion, Tundra needs to be smarter. So the eldest Knight (it should be him, it should be him, IT SHOULD BE HIM-) turns around and opens the doors with a flick of his finger and walks into the chamber.

He walks with purpose head heald high, no tears in his eyes, murder on his face.

Everyone turns to look at him and maybe some of them don’t realize that this face is different from his usual but the important people do. Vera and Alyssa.

Vera waits, waits for her wolf to put the phone on the table, waits to see the message in front of her, to have proof, because she can’t just act, she needs proof. And then she has it.

Vera Stone stares at the message in front of her, stares, and doesn’t let the tears come.

Looking up, she stands up and disappears the items on the table. “Negotiations over Miss Drake.” She says, “Greybeard come home.”

Somebody chokes behind her.

“He escaped?” Xavier asks, looking from werewolf to Grand Magus and their enemy.

“No,” Jack whispers.

And then Xavier doesn’t need to ask anything else, because if there is something he has come to understand lately it is loss and he sees it on the face of does around him. Turning around and walking out he stops near the eldest werewolf. “Anything you might need.”

Vera looks ahead. At her student, at someone, she protected and cared for, at someone she taught what she knew. (What if she killed him with a spell you taught her? You could see her ambitions, you should have predicted this, you should have seen this, this is your fault-)

“Hamish-” Alyssa shocks out.

“Where is he?” The alpha interrupts her taking a step forward.

“We have the ribbons!” The Praxis Practitioner yelps out. Brandishing the ribbons like they are a shield in front of him.

Jack growls, claws out, teeth sharp, eyes glowing.

Alyssa turns toward her companion, grabs the ribbon, throws them in the air, cuts her hand, and speaks an incantation.

And then Praxis is gone. Instead in their place is a ripped piece of paper with an address and the ribbons.

* * *

Hamish jumps the steps into the abandoned warehouse. Not even five minutes from the Den (So close, he was so close.) Jack beats him, wrenching the door off.

There he is.

Eyes open, staring ahead at something they can’t see. Chair tipped over, chains holding him to the arms and feet of it. Blood pooling around him.

Somebody is screaming and it’s not him.

Jack is on his knees, tearing the chains off and dragging his packmate into his arms and he screams. Face in the curly hair that tickled his face this morning. (This morning he was alive, this morning everything was fine and Randall stole his breakfast and Jack was supposed to get back at him for that, this morning-)

Jack said he was done with revenge, said he left that with Midnight. Silverback is humanity, Silverback is acting and not thinking, Silverback is emotions and feelings and fuck the consequence. Jack said he was done with revenge, but… but… for the first time in his life, he understands Pete. He thought he knew hate, for Edward, for taking his mother. But he was always on the fence about that, wasn’t he? He hated Edward but maybe he didn’t have to dedicate his life to killing him. But now? Now his chest is filling with anger, with hate, with desperation, with pain. Fury is filling him.

He trusted Alyssa, he loved her, he defended her, he saved her and she… she…

Silverback is humanity, but humanity isn’t just being good, humanity is war and murder and revenge and blood and killing and anger and hate. Humanity is horrible too and Silverback feels it.

Hamish is on the floor beside Jack in seconds, slowly he takes the younger wolf in his arms. The cold body slides to the floor and Jack whimpers, staring at his friend (more more, brother, packmate, family, a part of him).

Hamish turns the brunet’s face toward him. Buries him in his scent and maybe that way he can forget the smell of death. Jack closes his eyes and grips Hamish’s shirt and cries.

While the younger man (teenager, child, not old enough, none of them are) cries, Hamish stares, he stares at Randall, at his open eyes and the blood cacking his hair and his pale face and Hamish stares. He is going to imprint this image inside his mind, so that every time he closes his eyes he sees it, every time he tries to rest, every time he wavers, every time he hesitates, every time he takes a minute to think; he will see it. Because apparently, Cassie wasn’t enough, he didn’t understand, he made the same mistake again (YOU’RE FAULT, YOU’RE FAULT-). He stares and makes sure his eyes are dry.

Tundra is the cunning one and maybe that makes him slow, maybe that makes him less likely to take immediate action, but that also makes him the one who doesn’t forget. For the rest of his life he will remember this moment, Randall’s body on the floor dead because he wasn’t ready, he didn’t act like the werewolf he is. (Midnight’s voice in his head, telling him to act, to be a werewolf and he didn’t learn did he?)

Hamish turns his face down, still able to see the body, but enough to smell Jack’s scent (pack, pack, pack, mine, mine, mine, protect, protect-)

Later Hamish will let his monster out, later Hamish will hunt down every Praxis member, later Hamish will kill them all (pull them apart, hear their scream, eat their heart) and take back what is theirs, later Hamish will take away anything Alyssa Drake has left, all she cares for, later Hamish will go back to the Den and fall asleep with his pack in his bed (protect, protect, protect-) and feel the missing piece, later Hamish will make the drinks and toast to the fallen and drink water instead of alcohol, later Tundra will help Hamish plan how to destroy and rip, and tear and demolish and ruin and smash. Later.

Later Jack will destroy his room and ruin every single thing Alyssa Drake has ever touch, later Jack will let Silverback out to kill, later Jack will fall asleep with his pack wishing for a sixth body in the bed, later Jack will learn every horrible murder and painful incantation there is, later he will hunt, later he will toast, later will go to his pops’ grave and say “I understand,”, later Silverback will be free like he hasn’t been in fifty years. Later

(And in case anybody cares, in case the good intention that paved the way matters: this is what happened:

Alyssa Drake took her friend prisoner and stabbed him where she thought he wouldn’t die from it and she left him to be guarded and told him not to worry because he would be home soon. She ignored his words and pleading and left.

Randall Carpio was taken prisoner by someone who was once his friend and stabbed in a place he knew was lethal, especially with that knife, and he pleaded with his once friend because he knew his pack would hunt her down and kill her and tear her to pieces. He pleaded for her life (and maybe a bit for his own because he wanted to live) because Randall Carpio has always cared more about other people than himself. He tried to free himself and tipped his chair over. Randall Carpio died staring at a door that didn’t open because a woman that was once his friend thought she was doing good.

Later, but before the Knights stop mourning, Alyssa Drake will stare at the knife that took the life of her friend and think “I am trying to do good, I am trying to save the world, I am trying to save lives, I didn’t mean too.”

She will think “Randall would understand.” And continue.

But do you really care for the good intention? Rarely. Especially when it is us that suffer the evils used to create wannabe utopia. And neither do the pack, neither do Hamish, Lilith, Vera, Jack, Gabrielle, Nicole. They don’t care. At the end of the day the paving doesn’t matter.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Feed the author with Kudos and Comments if you like, Feed your author with constructive criticism.   
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: ecrirereadver  
> Feed me prompts or just come talk with me about theories.


End file.
